One Soul Unraveling Truths 1
by Sasami-T
Summary: Unraveling Truths' continuation on the Goten & Bra story. What happens to them in this story now? A story about the two that's SURE to turn heads. More conflicts, more, well maybe less drama more comedy, more romance written from the perspectives of the
1. Prologue

**One Soul- Pre-Episode: Editor's Note/ Prologue **

If you haven't read the long epic that this continues on from called "Unraveling Truths" then there MIGHT be some parts in this continuation you might not understand. You can always guess what happened in the past leading up to here, but if not... I suggest at least reading on the following chapters in UT : 4, 5, 13, (14), 15, 18, 20, 21, 22, 23, 25, 27, (beginning of 28), 29, 30...

This is a sequal to the story, only this story consists of two people rather than the whole crew... this story is about Goten and Bra. In the first episode Bra will basically fill you in on what's been going on since the whole incident which took place two years ago in this story.

So basically the first ep IS the prologue, this is just my note... so go on...


	2. On A Whole New Level

**Episode 01: On A Whole New Level**

**Bra:**_ Well as you last heard my story ended beautifully. I had my happy times, my sad, hurtful, heartache times, and the best time of my life in a matter of those first 2 weeks. So where do we all stand now? It's been about close to two years since this all began. There are those of us who stayed together and those of us who have now separated in this time. Unfortunately, Taki and Pan had indifferences and have split up. He was a really nice guy, I'll miss him, but it wasn't really about cheating or anything it just as... how would Pan say it um, "They grew apart" long story... As far as my brother and Marron go... well... we'd like to think they're the better couple and would move on up and happy since he moved in right? On a happy note, they're still together and live at Marron's apartment. On the negative side... lately they seem to be arguing a lot and Trunks has been sleeping here for the passed week now. More on all their stories in a separate secton. But enough about them this story is all about ME! M-E. Bra, B-R-A. _

_How am I doing with my former lover from two years ago? Unfortunately... we're still together. No I'm kidding, it's a blessing that I'm still with him to this moment. We've grown closer I'd like to think. I've grown out of my teenage years, I'm now 20 and my honey is in his mid 20's standing at 25. He's still the funny goofball from back then except he can be the most romantic gentle most fabulous mature person I know. Of course as every relationship has... we had arguable moments, stupid ones mainly about why he doesn't come over to see me when he says or phone calls and visa versa. Stupid things like that. I will say this though... that is if you can keep a secret... it happened about 7 months into our relationship. I really hoped I could've held on longer but it turns out that Goten and I have done the deed... combined our bodies as one for the moment... and it was fabulous! Our love has then since grown much more. He was reluctant at first till I convinced him it was ok. He's been nothing but a sweetheart to me these passed two years. Where we'll stand for the next, I don't know... but this is where my story is going to start... 2 years since the incident. Still living at my parents, in my decorated room of framed picture of us on the dresser, shelves, desk, and on top of the TV. Lately thing's have been a little weird. He's I guess you can say been kind of busy lately. He's usually got somewhere to go to pick up some things, or training, or whatever. It's about 4:30pm and I'm talking to him on the phone, actually I'm on hold right now and have been for about 5 minutes. My door was shut and the radio on low..._

"Hello?"

"I'm here."

"Sorry about that hun."

"It's ok. Who was it?"

"...um, it was just... Taki."

_He sounded a little hesitant when he answered. Why did it take him so long to say who it was?_

"Oh."

"She isn't home so I let him go."

"Quite an awful while to talk to him don't you think?"

"Well I had to go find out if she was even home first."

"Ok..."

"..."

"Goten?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

he sighed "Of course I do silly. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just like hearing you say it."

"I love you. I love you. I love you Bra. I love every bit and part of you. You're the only woman I love, well aside from my family."

"Thank you."

"Yourself?"

"I love you too Goten."

"So tonight, I'll pick you up around 7:30 ok?"

"Where are we going?"

"Do you _always_ have to know?"

"Well I'd like to."

"It'll be a surprise ok."

"Fine."

"Ok I have to go though."

"Why wait till later? Why don't you come over now?"

"I have to run some errands really quick."

"What're you going to do."

"Just some things I have to get done first."

"Can I join?"

"Uh... I'd love for you to, but it's something I'd kind of like to do myself."

"Ok." _I sadly said just to make him feel bad._

"I'll see you tonight ok."

"Fine..." _I continued to sound sad but I don't think he was picking up on it._

"Ok. Bye sweetie."

"Bye..."_ I finally said as I became agitated he wasn't picking up on my 'saddness'_

"Baby?"_ He said as if he had forgotten something..._

"...yeah?"

"Please be ready by the time I get there. I don't want to sit there while you dad bicker's at me again."

"yeah..." _WHY isn't he picking up on this? Usually he says 'what's wrong' whenever I say something in a sad tone._

"Ok so then I'll see you tonight."

"Mmm."

"Bra, honey?"

"...what?"

"Don't be mad, I love you...ok?"

_My feeling boosted and I smiled quietly to myself._ "Ok. I love you too."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

_The time passed after we hung up. I got ready with 15 minutes to spare. I just laid on the couch watching a TV show just waiting... 10 minutes later I heard the door opening up. I got up and began walking to it. Unfortunately it was none other than my brother coming in from work. He looked tired and angry. Should I even bother asking him how his day was? No, it might kill my mood... I just went and headed back to the couch... and waited... it was 830 by now and I was now just in my room and finished up some homework for my Business class that wasn't due for another 3 days. I had already called him twice but he hasn't picked up. So I called his house..._

"Hello?"

"Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Goten home?"

"Nope."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, he left like around 5 I think."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"He was going to come pick me up to go somewhere about an hour ago."

"Oh... well I haven't seen him since he left after he got off the phone with you."

"Wait. Did go out anytime today?"

"No. Just stayed home finishing a project for one of my classes. Why?"

"Um... have you noticed anything funny going on with him lately?"

"Uh, not really. He's been out more often, but I thought he went to see you when he left this afternoon."

"Earlier, when I was on the phone with him he said Taki called and he told me he told Taki you weren't home."

"Wait Taki called?"

"I guess, but Goten said you weren't home."

"I've been home all day! Uncle Goten knows he's supposed to tell me when Taki calls!"

"So you've been home this whole day and Goten didn't say Taki called?"

"No. I talked to Taki a while after Uncle Goten left and he never said anything about calling earlier."

"Um, ok I'm going to go. If he comes home tell him to call me."

"Why not call his cell?"

"I have... but he's not picking up."

"I just called him about 5 minutes ago and he answered."

"He hasn't been answering my calls though. Where was he?"

"I don't know. I just called him to say that Grandma was looking for him and he said he'd be home in 10 minutes."

"Ok well tell him to call me ok."

"Got it."

"Ok, thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

_What? Why hasn't he picked up my calls? Why did he lie to me? Why hasn't he come over yet? What is he up to? I tried and called him again..._

"Hey, this is Goten. Sorry I can't pick up right now, I'm either busy, with my girlfriend, or getting busy with my girlfriend. Hehe, I'm kidding. Just leave me a message and I'll call you later. BEEP"

"Goten it's me, where are you? It's about 845 now. I need to talk to you, please call me it's really important. Please Goten? Sigh Baby, I don't know what's been up with you lately, but I need to talk to you or see you at least. I haven't seen you in about 3 days now. Will you please pick up or call me or something. I love you right? call me. Ok? Ok, well I hope to talk to you soon hopefully, or even just to see you would be better... so please... I love you Goten. bye..."

_I hung up and waited again... I laid in my bed looking at the pictures in my room. What's been going on lately? Why did he lie to me? Soon after, I fell asleep... _


	3. New Excuses

**Episode 02: New Excuses **

**Goten:**_ It was 10:39 now. I ignored her calls, which I regret, but it couldn't be helped. I was on my way to see Bra. Rather than go to the front door I went to her window... sadly she was asleep... so instead I went to Trunks window. He was sitting there watching TV and noticed me tapping on the window and headed over to open up. _

"What're you doing here?"

"I came to see Bra, but she's asleep and I don't want to 7go through the front door, your dad might see me and say it's late."

"Uh, ok..."

_I went on in and went straight to her room. Slowly I opened the door... quietly I closed and locked it. She laid there quietly asleep. She looked so cute. Her back facing me, laying there bunched up in her dark blue shirt and khaki pants. I haven't seen here in three days... She looked so beautiful. I missed her. Slowly I laid next to her and spooned my body with hers and put my arm around her stomach. She fidgetted a little. I kissed the back of her neck and she turned around and slowly opened her eyes and saw me welcoming me with a smile. _

"Hey baby."

"Hi."

"I missed you so much baby. I'm so happy to be here with you. I'm so sorry for being late I got caught up."

_She sighed and wrapped her arms around me. _

"I missed you too sweetie, but where've you been?"

"Out...but I'm here now."

"Mmm." _She shut her eyes and sighed squeezing me in her arms. I felt her then place a sweet kisses on my neck. I smiled, I've missed being with her. 3 days really isn't that long I know, but... I just miss being able to hold her and kiss her just plain ol' being around her. I softly turned her onto her back, laying myself on her. I then looked into her beautiful blue eyes and we smiled at each other knowing how muched we missed each other. I tilted her head back, leaned in and kissed her soft lips. I then scooted myself down and gave gentle kisses onto her neck then began sucking on her soft skin to make my mark. I then moved my other free hand down to the side of her stomach, moving it under her shirt tracing it on the side of her body, she arched her back up as my hand swiftly unhooked the bra. Never lifting my hand from her silky skin, I moved it forward and gently caressed her breast._

"Um, baby."

"Yeah?" _I continued to suck on the thin skin on her neck as it was turning red, while keeping my hand on her breast._

"Where did you really go today?"

"Just to run some errands for my mom."

"No. Goten where have you been these last 3 days?"

"Just been busy. Don't worry about it. I'm here now, isn't that all that matters?" _I just continued on her neck as she continued speaking._

"Who was it that called you today when I was talking to you this afternoon?"

"Just Taki."

"Ok, that's enough Goten stop it." _She placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me off as she sat up and began hooking her bra. I just sat across from her wondering why all the questions all of a sudden_

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Why are you lying to me?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Today, you said Taki called and Pan wasn't home. I called her today and she said she's been home the whole day and Taki never said anything about calling earlier when she talked to him. These passed 3 days everytime you went out she thought you were always with me. Goten you haven't been with me till right now and even now you're like 4 hours late. On that note you didn't even answer back my calls. I mean, what've you been up to?"

"... I'm really sorry baby... I-I-I've just been really busy."

"That's what I don't understand. What have you been busy doing exactly?"

"Ah, I can't really say."

"What do you mean you can't say? What are you doing Goten?"

"Ah--"

**::RINGRINGRING::** _My cellphone rang luckily. I really didn't want to tell her what I've been up to.. I stood up and turned my back away from her, facing the window._

"Uh, excuse me baby... hello?"

**Bra:**_ ERM! Really! Why is he avoiding the question? What is he REALLY up to?_

"...look I'll have to call you back... yeah.... ok I know I know I'll be there... I have to go ok... yes I'll call you later... bye... bye... yeah bye."

_He then hung up the phone and took a seat on the bed sitting across from me. He then took my hands into his and looked up at me._

"Sorry about that."

"Sweetie what's been going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't ask what do I mean. You know exactly what I mean."

"I told you I've just been really busy."

"Who was on the phone then?"

"A friend Bra."

"Who?"

"Just a friend baby, don't get the wrong idea ok."

"How close of a friend?"

"If you're trying to figure out if I'm cheating on you I'm not and wouldn't baby ok. You know that."

"Do I?"

"Wait a minute, are you accussing me of cheating on you?"

"Goten, I never said you were. But you make my mind curious when I haven't seen you in three days, you seem to always be busy these passed couple of days, you don't return my calls especially today, you say Taki called when he didn't, you say Pan wasn't home when she was, you said you'd be here by 730 and don't even show up till about 11, and you avoid telling me what you've been up to Goten... So will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Baby, you're making a big deal out of nothing ok."

"Then TELL ME."

"I'm NOT cheating on you."

"Then what've you been doing?"

"Ah, FINE! Bra the only reason I've been gone and busy is because I've been looking for a job ok."

"A job?"

"Yes Bra a job."

"Why? You've never looked for one before. And when you did you didn't like working at Capsule Corporation with Trunks. So why now?"

"Look I just need one right now ok! I'm not like you! I wasn't born into a rich estate. I've lived on Mount Paozu all my life. I wasn't fed with the silver spoon like you ok!"

"Oh so now I'm considered the spoiled little brat is that it? Goten you KNOW how my family lives, you KNOW we run this damn corporation! You've known your whole life... WHY now are you saying these things to me? Is that all I am to you huh? A spoiled little rich kid?"

"..."

"Am I just too good for you now?"

"..."

"Goten answer me. I know this isn't all about me being rich."

"..."

"Goten!"

"..."

"Will you SAY something!?"

"..."

"GOTEN!"

"OK! Look! I was getting a job to surprise you!"

"Surprise me?"

"Yes! I've been looking for one in order to save money to buy you a ring ok. A RING!"

"A ring? A ring Goten I..."

"Yes a ring Bra. An engagement RING! Look, I was going to save up money to buy the ring and then save up to help pay for at least some of the wedding for the future."

"..."_ he stood up and let go of my hands..._

"...sigh I'm going to go home now... I'll, I'll see you later ok." _He began opening up the window..._

"Goten, I'm--"

"I really wished I didn't have to talk to you about this, this way. I hoped to discuss this with you once I found a job... but this... this is rediculous."

"Baby... I-I'm sorry."_ He sighed and began going out till I ran and grabbed the end of his shirt._

"Goten I'm sorry."

"I'll see you tomorrow."_ He moved a bit and I just wrapped my arms around his stomach and laid my face on his back and began tearing up._

"No baby please..."

"Bra..."

"Don't go, I'm sorry. Please don't leave. I haven't seen you in three days. I'm sorry ok... baby don't go please... please."

_My tears began falling. I made a mistake and I didn't want him to leave on a bad note, especially since this was the first time I saw him in days. He began turning around and he wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair followed by a long sigh._

"Baby, baby, baby...you know as well as I do that I wouldn't ever cheat on you ok."

"I know I know..." _I began crying a bit as I held onto him..._

"Shh... honey stop ok... I'm here."

"I'm sorry I ruined your surprise."

"It's ok..."

_We stood for a couple minutes silently then went to the bed and laid there facing each other with his arm over my waist..._

"Why didn't you just go to Trunks to ask for a job?"

"If you found out what kind of surprise would that be?"

"Oh... so did you find one?"

"Yes."

"Oh that's good where?"

"I know this'll sound bad but... Kirei... her dad's corporation..."

"You're working there?"

"yeah..."

"Doing what?"

"I help with the advertising... the thing is, Kirei works in the same department."

"Oh...So why their corporation?"

"I, uh... bumped into her about 2 days ago and basically she helped me out..."

**Goten:**_ She then made a face of disapproval for some reason..._

"Um, something wrong honey?"

"Just... why her?"

"Baby, she's not as bad of a person as you think her to be. When it comes to work she's all business."

"But it's...'get-away-girl'"

"So the girl likes having sex, don't you?"

"Well yeah, with you, not 50 other guys."

"She's not as provocative as you think... she's only had sex with about 7-8 guys and with those guys she's been in a relationship with 4 of them."

"Goten how do you know?"

"The last 2 days I've spent working with her during our lunch breaks, I've just been talking to her..."

"really? Talking huh?"

"yes babe."

"You know she is labeled 'get-away-girl' for a reason Goten, and you've been gone for quite sometime..."_ she said in a playful manner. I flip flopped so she was laying on her back and I laid on her holding her wrists down over her head..._

"Bra, you know the only person I'd go to to get away and make love to is you." _I then gave her a kiss on the lips, her chin, then the thin skin under her jaw._

"Um, Goten..."

_I stopped and lifted my head and made eye contact with her._ "What's wrong again this time?"

"Uh, who have you slept with actually?"

"Oh babe come on do we really have to talk about that now? It'll kill the mood..."

"I just want to know who's insides you've gone and visited before you came to me..."

"Why do you need to know? It's really not important honey."

"Ah, well it is to me. Besides it's not fair because you know I'm fresh off the market. So you already know I haven't been used."

"Ok, since it's 'important' to you... you're my third ok."

"Third?"

"Yes honey my third."

"Who's the other girl?"

"Um... Paris..."

_She lifted her head and looked at me angry,_ "Don't you think I know that you half-twit! I saw you doing it with her."

"You asked..."

"Don't get smart with me, I mean the other one."

"Um..."

"Who?"

"..."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Uh huh."

"It is?"

"Yup..."

"Is it Marron?"

"um, no, but we did mess around one time... but never got that far."

"What? You and her had foreplay?"

"No. No foreplay just... well it's hard to explain... but I never went in her ok..."

"Ah, Goten..."

"Hey you wanted to know..."

"So then tell me who the other girl is..."

"It was..."

"Who?"

"Ah..."

"Come on Goten."

"It's embarrassing."

"Just say her name."


	4. Evidence Shows

**Episode 03: Evidence Shows... **

"COUGH COUGH KIREI COUGH COUGH"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Kirei."

"What!?"

"...Kirei."

"I HEARD you the first time you idiot!" _She angrily said as she took my grip off and pushed me off of her as she sat on the head of her bed leaning on the wall_

"Um, I love you baby."

"What?"

"I love you Bra Brief"

"I can't believe it."

"I-just let me expla-"

"When? Two months ago? Two days ago? Yesterday? Today? Two hours ago!?"

"Ah- no no baby just-"

"Kirei? You had sex with Get-away-girl!"

"No no no will you let me explain myself!"

"What do you mean NO!? You JUST told you me did."

"Baby baby stop you're doing it again!" _I placed my hands on her arms pushing her back a bit._

"Ok. Ok. Sorry... I know, I'm getting out of hand... but Goten... her?"

"It was one time... when Paris and I were on a break."

"So you were one of the 10 guys?"

"It's 8... and I was the third for her ok..."

"Agh! No, I don't need to hear what place you ranked on her list."

"..."

"And... why?"

"I don't know. It was already 5 months that passed and I hadn't seen Paris. When I did, that's when we broke up. I broke up with her after she told me she spent a whole night making out with some guy she just met. Almost a month of depression passed and I met Kirei."

"So in revenge you slept with the city girl?"

"No not revenge just... anger and well, sometimes a guy needs to get laid to ease the tension of his day that's all."

"Oh so you go to her for a bit of easing up is that it?"

"Ah, no. That's not exactly what I meant."

"So when we broke up 2 months ago for about 2 months you went to her to 'ease up'?"

"Ah, well..."

"GOTEN!?"

"No no no, I just mean for that time being when I was still with Paris and ONLY that time being babe."

"Sure..." _She turned her head away from me and crossed her arms in what seemed like a sarcastic matter._

"Come on honey, this was all before you came into my life. Besides can you HONESTLY tell me you did NOTHING with any of the guys you were with before me."

"Did you FORGET? You're the one who pierced my insides and made it impossible for me to walk the next day."

"Yup that was a good time. You were the only one who I actually let myself go super for... but don't change the subject. That's not what I mean, I meant foreplay dear."

"Oh that... uh..."

"Nevermind it's not important." _I placed my hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss._

"Besides, I'm the one who's got you now."_ I began kissing her neck trying to get into the mood again._

"Baby not here."

"Why not? It's been almost a week now."

"What if my dad hears."_ She said whispering to me._

"So I'll push a little bit softer."

"No I mean he'll hear me."

"So be quieter."_ I said whispering in her ear followed by a soft lick._

"No, baby you know it's going to be hard."

"Yeah I know I'll be."_ I began kissing her neck and then around her collar bone._

"No, baby stop. Don't talk like that or I'll give in."

"We'll just keep the noise level down. Besides we've done it in here before."

"That's because no one was home."

"So?"

"Tsk, Goten!" _She quietly said as she gently pushed me back a bit. A few seconds passed when I grabbed her thighs and pulled her down so she laid on the bed and I was over her holding myself up with my arms by her sides._

"Bra, baby... are you _really_ telling me you don't want any?" _I said as I shifted my hips upward onto her skirt as she made a scrunched up face of resistance._

"Goten."_ I began kissing her again as I heard the TV come on a minute or two later. I lifted my head and looked at the TV then her in confusion_

"Agh, Am I boring to you or something? You'd rather watch the TV instead of me now?"

"No, no. Goten, it's to add in some noise from my room so I don't have to be too quiet."

"OH, Damn you're a genius." _I began... and we went ahead trying to keep our noise level down and my thrusting to a small calm level._

**::RINGRINGRING::**

**Bra:**_ It was morning now and I woke up from the sound of Goten's cell phone ringing. I leaned toward the edge of the bed as Goten stayed asleep and kept me in his arms. I grabbed his pants on the floor and took the phone._

"H-hello?"

"Um, can I speak to Goten please?" _It was a sound of a woman's voice. I was trying to recognize who it was but was too worn out as I noticed the clock on my nightstand said 8:50am_

"He's asleep right now."

"Asleep?"

"Mmmhmm"

"Is there a way you can wake him up?"

"Who's this?"

"Paris."

"Um, Why do you need him to be awake?"

"He was supposed to meet me at the hospital this morning." _She sounded a bit on the ill side._

"Hospital? Did something happen?"

"Um, nevermind just tell him I called please."

"Um sure."

"Thanks."

_We hung up and I turned around to face him, holding onto the cellphone. He held me closer keeping his eyes shut._

"Mmm, so who was that?"

"Paris..."

_His eyes jolted open_

"Goten What's wrong?"

"Sorry baby, I have to go." _He quickly got off the bed and began changing into his clothes._

"I know, you were supposed to meet her at the hospital this morning?"

"Shit, what time is it?"

"Almost 9."

"Damn. I was supposed to meet her at 8"

"What happened is she sick?"

"..."

"Goten?"

"I have to go. I'll be back tonight."_ He rushed opening the window and started heading off._

"WAIT GOTEN."_ I called out as I stood by the window and he came rushing back._

"Oh yeah." _He gave me a steady kiss cupping the back of my head._

"I love you Bra." _He lastly said as he zoomed off._

"Uh, your phone..." _He was just too far for him to hear... oh well... I closed the window and instantly used my arms to cover my body as I noticed I was still undressed. I placed Goten's phone on the nightstand and tucked back into the sheets, curling myself into a ball and silently laughed to myself as I thought about what had happened last night... I couldn't wait till I was back in his arms again tonight... _

_Hours passed and it was around 8:30 by now. Goten had just arrived and we decided to walk around the lake of the park we had much history of. We held hands and enjoyed the warm night._

"So what did you to today?"

"Not much, took a shower, cleaned up, watched some TV, and thought about stuff."

"...Sorry I had to leave so fast this morning."

"It's ok. What was it for anyway?"

"Um..."

"You know, I was thinking a lot about what happened this morning..."

"...oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I wondered why out of no where did Paris call and why it is that you had to meet her at the hospital this morning." _He stopped in his tracks as I walked a couple more feet away letting go of his hand. I looked down and began playing with my fingers._

"Bra..."

"So I came to this conclusion..."

_I turned around, my heart began beating like crazy. I could feel my body begin to heat up and feel a bit shaky. I lifted my head and looked at him standing there in fear._

"Is her dog sick and the only way she could get to hospital is if you carry it?"

_He fell to the ground from the ridiculous question as I stood there in confusion..._

"Bra?"

"Sorry, ok so here's my question..."

"..."

"sigh I calculated everything. We got back together 2 months ago. Before that, we were apart for two months. Between those two months we were apart and the two months that have passed, I've come to this conclusion..."_ My eyes began tearing up and my heart beat so much I could hear it. I placed my face back down once again to try and concentrate without losing my focus. Once I had enough guts I took a deep breath and looked at him again._

"Goten, i-is Paris...is she pregnant?"

_His eyes shot open in shock...had I found out the truth, what he's been really hiding. In a quick reaction my heart felt like it had stopped, hot burning tears began forming as I continued looking at him. He shut his eyes and lowered his head._

"Baby, I'm sorry..."

_Tears began dropping from my eyes and my knees grew weak. I started to become unstable and slowly began falling to my knees. Goten then came and caught me before hand. He held me tightly against him._

"h...how?"

"I'm sorry..."


	5. Soon To Be Daddy?

**Episode 04: Soon to be... Daddy? **

_My tears flowed heavily, my heart broke in thousands of pieces. Anger grew deep and heavy in my heart._

"I'm sorry you ever even had that kind of thought enter your mind."

_What? What is he saying? I paused for a few moments trying to gather my thoughts into something that made sense... he's sorry that thought entered my mind? What did he mean by that? Slowly my sobbing began to ease up as he tilted my head to look at him._

"Bra." _I shut my eyes as he wiped my tears away._

"What're you...s-saying Goten?"

"I feel sorry for you."

"Excuse me?" _My face showed anger toward him. Feel sorry for me? What-why?_

"We've been together for almost two years and to this day you still don't trust me."

"Huh?"

"Honey, if you trusted me well enough, you wouldn't have had that kind of thought enter your mind."

"So, so she's not... pregnant?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Well of cour--"

"Then there's no need for me to answer that. You should already know it yourself."

_I shut my eyes and dug my head into his chest and held him tight._

"Then why did you have to meet her at the hospital?"

"She's been sick lately and her parents were out on a trip so I was the only person she could turn to for comfort."

"So, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was in a rush and I wasn't thinking straight."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Almost a week now."

_I sighed, my face showed bitterness that he had been spending time with her without consulting me. In disapproval, I turned my face away from him._

"You talk about trust when it's been going on for a week and you never once mentioned it to me."

"If I did, would you approve?"

"No, but --"

"That's my point."

"Would you say yes if I were to ask you if I could visit my ex-boyfriend who you saw me have sex with before?"

"Can we not bring that up?"

"How can I NOT? I had front row seats Goten."

"But you ALWAYS use it in defense. Can't you let it go?"

"You mean let you go is more like it... that way you can be with her..."

"Bra, hun. If I wanted to be with her then I would just go ahead and begin dating her again."

"So why don't you? She's a model. Who wouldn't want to be with a model?"

"So she's a model, so what? She's not the one I want to be with. She's not the one who makes me feel like you do." _I turned around and began walking away a couple feet_

"So why haven't you told me you've been seeing her lately?"

"I thought you wouldn't approve and I know this is bad but I'm all she has right now. She's sick and no one's there to take care of her or see her while she lays there."

"Why not her managers or something?"

"She's on vacation right now as is her managers and guards."

"..."

"..."

"...but why you..."

_I heard him stepping toward me. Soon he stood in front of me. He tilted my head upward and leaned in for a long steady kiss..._

"Does it matter? I'm YOUR boyfriend, not hers."

"Her ex."

"So it's the past. You're my present and future."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, besides I'd probably ask the same things if I were you."

"...yeah."

"Now can we try not to argue again tonight?"

"... that's kind of been happening a lot lately hasn't it?"_ he nodded his head in response as he continued to hold me in his arms while i stared into his dark eyes._

Bra, "I'm just scared of losing you."

"How can you say that?"

"I've never been with someone for this long as well as being in love. It's like as soon as I think I know you so well the next time I see you I've learned something new."

"You know, I'm scared too..."

"Yeah?"

"I haven't been with someone as long as I've been with you."

"But what about Paris? Didn't you fall in love with her?"

"Sure I've been in love but this is different. I'm scared of you honey."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid that one day I won't be able to fight for you."

"?"

"I still think about 2 years ago, and the thought of almost losing you like that... I still remember how that felt, every word you said and how you said it. It scared me. I thought I'd lost you for sure. I was basically on the bridge of just giving up because I thought I couldn't fix what you felt. That's why I'm scared of you, I don't want to feel that way again."

_I could see the pain still in his eyes, it was like reliving that argument all over again. I cupped his face in my hands and looked at him. I felt guilty, this man, my boyfriend still hurts just as if it happened yesterday. I pulled him in and gave him a quick kiss._

"Goten, don't think about that. Everything worked out and we're together now. You won the fight Goten."

"I know. But you see why I hate arguing with you Bra?"

"Yeah..."

"So the rest of the night, let me enjoy my night with you ok?"

"Of course."

_That night we spent laughing and talking. I spotted a family of ducks waddling around and mentioned it was cute. Goten started chasing the ducks trying to catch one baby duckling. I laughed and felt like my heart bloomed as I watched this man, this goofy guy who I was proud to call my boyfriend, chase these ducks just to pick one up for me. I realized then, how good I had it with him, learning so much everyday, knowing that he'd be by my side to laugh, cry, and be angry with. He was so much a part of my life, I couldn't see myself happy without him. This is what I needed, just a night of enjoyment with no arguing. These were the times I loved being with him..._

"Here honey, look a baby." _He said so sweetly and out of breath. He held the baby duck in his hands and allowed me to pet it. It's feathers were so soft and it was so cute! I gave it a little kiss on its forehead._

"Hey, you cheated on me in front of my face Agh! How dare you cheat on me! I hate you, we're breaking up."_ He said in a mocking voice of a prissy teenage girl. He set the little duck down and snapped his finger in front of me turning around imitating a girl again. I shook my head and laughed as I wrapped my arms from behind him._

"You're so ridiculous. I love you."

_We stared at the ducks and laughed a bit more. Soon his laughing began to fade._

"Bra?"

"Mmm?"

"How old did you want to be when we have our first baby?"

_Huh? I felt my heart skip a beat. I froze. B-baby? We never spoke about this before. What might he be thinking? Our first baby? The thought was kind of queezy but cute..._

"I ...don't... know. Why?"

_He turned around and began rubbing my arms and looked at me._

"Well... just asking. If it were to accidentally happen you know... I just want to make sure we can handle it together."

"Is that why you're getting a job? You're worried about the family?"

"Well... somewhat... I plan to marry you and have a family with you Bra."

"Goten..."

"But that's my dream for now. Anyway, it's getting late. I need to get you home. I'll come over again say... afternoon?"

_I smiled as the thought still took over my heart. I nodded as he swooped me off my feet and headed home. The whole trip home, we stayed silent. I looked at him with more passion, more love. I smiled and just stared at him. Can this really be the guy I grew up with? The son of a guy my father used to hate? The man who I used to think of as a player, the man who taught me of love and heartache, the one who changed my life forever... A family with him huh? Him, my husband and our kids living in a nice house... when would that lifestyle start? I continued thinking about how my life would be in the future with him... eventhough I'm basically eating the words I spoke 2 years ago when I told him not to look too far into the future... That lifestyle would be my one purpose for living..._

_We flew into the dark starry night sky as he held me in his arms. I kissed him on the cheek and just smiled at he looked back at me with those dark shining eyes._

"Goten..." _I pulled myself closer to him me as he responded holding me. A warm tear released from my eye onto my cheek. I was so happy... this feeling... how am I supposed to describe it? Every time I'm with him I seem to fall more deeper into was seems like a fairy tale... _


	6. One More Night

**Episode 05: One More Night**

_I stood there, my feet melting onto the soft sand with the water flowing reaching my toes as I was watching the beautiful afternoon horizon. Goten, next to me with his arm wrapped around my waist. We stood there listening to the ocean and enjoying the view..._

"Mommy Mommy!"

_I turned around at the call of my daughter running down the coast of the soft sandy beach._

"Look what I found." _I bent down to her level as she opened her hand to show me several different sea shells she had picked up._

"Oh, those are nice honey. How many did you find?"

"Um, o-one... t-t-two...e-eight..."_ She continued on counting like a little 3 year old could. I just smiled and admired her effort. 3 years old... she looked just like me except with her father's eyes. A bundle of joy she was. A product of Goten and I. Our first child. I couldn't believe my eyes, three years old already? She still has the world at her fingertips. So much to learn and expience. I hope she'll be ok when she grows up._

"Hey sweetie." _Goten gently said to her as he bent down to her level next to me._

"Yes papa?"

"Where's your little brother?"

"Um..."

"PAPA, PAPA!"

_We both stood up and turned around seeing our little son, who just learned how to walk five months ago, waddle toward us on the sand with a big smile on his face. He looked like his father as well, but with my lovely hair. He was so cute, it reminded me of his goofy father. Always so cheerful looking, no worries in the world. Only 1 year old, but he had the life fulfilling energy of a little toddler that just ate a halloween bucket full of candy._

"Mama, onee-san" (-meaning sister) _Goten bent down ready for him to run into his arms, till we all saw what we knew would've eventually happen... he tripped on his way to his father's arms. Instantly we ran to him, as I picked up my daughter beforehand._

_First he laid there with a frustrating face on him, trying to hold his tears back. To be strong like his daddy... Goten bent down and they looked at each other for a minute._

"Hey son, are you ok?"

_Then he started busting out in a loud cry as his father picked him up._

"Oh, it's ok. Shh. You'll be fine. Don't cry." _I smiled happily as I watched Goten father his son. He started to calm down a bit as Goten continued to shake him gently close to his chest ... he might not have been the most perfect boyfriend when we first started, but he makes one hell of an amazing father. I stood next to him as my son stopped and rested his head on his father's shoulder._

"Goten." _He turned his head toward me as I reached upward and kissed him._

"I love you."

"I love you too." _He said as he kissed me back._

"Papa?"

"I love you too." _He happily said as he gave his daughter a kiss._

"Mizuumi loves papa too!"_ He just smiled in reply._

"And my son."_ He lastly said giving a kiss to his forehead._

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Who do_ you_ love?"

"Um, your papa. (I gave him a kiss). Tegami. (I gave my son a kiss) and um... who else?"

_Just then Mizuumi started pointing to herself. I started looking around, then to Goten who just smiled..._

"Mama!"

"Hmm, who's the other one?"

"Mizuumi, mama. You love Mizuumi!"

"Of course!" _I jokingly said as I tickled her little tummy as she giggled trying to hold onto her shells..._

_I woke up happy. A smile grew on my face just thinking about how I felt in that dream. Just me, Goten, and our two children spending time on the beach. I wonder how much better it would feel to REALLY be in that position. I can't wait! Um, but then again, it's just not the right time for me... But still, the feeling of seeing something so beautiful made by two people who loved each other was indescribable... I got tingles all over just thinking about it... _

_So it's been quite a while now since that night he asked me that question. I allowed him to keep working with Kirei at their corporation and visit Paris as long as he told me whenever he'd go to see her. He's kept me up to date so far. Work is fine and Paris is still sick but well enough to go home, yet her parents still have things to attend to so Goten's still spending time with her till she's better. I'll admit I'm jealous of her since I haven't seen him again for about a week this time and she got to see him twice this week. I miss him so much right now. I know if I wanted to I could go with him to see her, but then I'd just feel uncomfortable there, I could go to his house when ever he'd come home from work right? But everytime he'd call me after work saying he was home he sounded too tired for me, so I never bothered. But tonight... tonight he finally has the day off. After a week's worth of training I'd finally have him to myself! _

_Later that night..._

**DINGDONGDINGDONG**

_My heart pounded in excitement as I ran to the door from my room and opened up to see his face_

Goten, "Hey sweetie!"

_With no response I place my hands on his neck and pulled him in for a long nice kiss. I could tell his reaction was surprising but I missed him! Never parting our lips, I felt him wrap his arms around me and pick me up. He begun spinning me around a bit before setting me on the ground._

Goten, "For you."

_He pulled out a bouquet of a dozen beautiful long stemmed roses that he had been holding since he got to the door._

"Aww, Goten. Thank you!"

"It's nothing. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

_I had one of the robots take the flowers for me as Goten took my hand and we walked off to his car. I felt so happy to be next to him. I kept holding his hand and leaned onto him with nothing but a smile on my face._

Goten, "Aren't you a bit eager tonight?"

"I haven't seen you all week and you've been too tired to talk on the phone when you get home."

_He squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead_, "I've missed you too honey. Sorry I haven't spent any time with you this passed week."

"It's ok. I know you've been really busy at work."

"I'll make it all up to you tonight."

"Just being here with you makes up for it."

_He looked at me again and smiled following a kiss to my lips._ "I love you."

"You too, Goten."

Minutes later

"Ok, turn around honey."_ Goten said as we stopped at a light._

"Why?"

"I need to blindfold you so you don't know where we're going."

"Ok, whatever you say." _I turned around and he blindfolded me. It was all blank and dark._

"Can you see?"

"No but I can sense your hand waving and poking in front of my face idiot."

"Ok." _Out of no where I felt him give me a kiss then started driving._

_I sat quietly and waited just feeling the movement of the car till it stopped..._

"Ok, come out honey." _He said helping me out of the car. He guided me to I don't know where._

"Let me help you here." _He began taking off the blindfold and as soon as my vision was clear enough I took a deep gasping breath at the vision before me. My hands raised to my jaw-dropped mouth._

"Surprise. What do you think?" _We stood on the beach, lit by the eluminating moonlight and a small bonfire. The air was warm and assuring, the mood felt perfect... the sand so soft and rose pedals that left a trail down the beach to what seemed like a small picnic. He took my hand as he led me to the area. He had prepared a fine dinner, everything was beautiful. The night quickly passed and we did nothing but eat, talk, kiss, and just enjoy each other's company... We finished up and cleared our the food, plates, cups and silverware placing it back into the basket._

"Come here Bra."

_I went on and scooted over to him. He adjusted so I was in front of him, his legs bent up to the side of me. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms across my shoulders. He then pushed my head with his leaving enough space for him to kiss my neck. He begun sucking at the skin as I stared off into the ocean._

"I had a dream this morning."

"Oh yeah?" _He quickly said, separating his lips from my neck for that second before returning to his task..._

"It was us. Standing by the ocean watching nothing... it was peaceful and beautiful at the same time. Then I heard a little girl calling out for me... but she was saying 'Mommy, mommy'..."_ I went on continuing on with the dream of us and our children._

"Me, you, and two kids huh?" _He separated again making a finishing sound as he had made his mark._

"Ah, there it is. My mark."

"Thanks."

"So Mizuumi and Tegami?"

"Yup."

"Sounds nice..."

"Mmm."

"Do you know the meaning of those two names?"_ He asked as he was holding my hands._

"Hmm?"_ He held my hands out in front of me, placing them closed together with his on the outside. He then opened it up like a book and drew a circle with his finger in my left palm_

"Mizuumi is lake..."

_He then used the opposite hand and started writing with his finger_ "... and Tegami is letter."

"Hmm, sounds familiar..."_ He let go of my hands and just wrapped his arms across my chest and tightened his grip onto me. We both shut our eyes to take in the moment for a couple peaceful seconds to enjoy the time we had together, before he began easing up. He placed a finger on my jaw, turning my head to him as he laid a soft gentle kiss on my lips. We looked at each other with much love burning inside. I lifted my head a bit to reach his lips as we begun making out a bit. I felt him move his arms from his hold, he traced down my arms and found my hands. He gripped my hands and I turned them so they were now intertwined. We continued on kissing, one of his hands had released mine and headed up my thigh, then to my stomach. Stopping at my stomach, he gently motioned his fingers to a massage feeling. I slowly began ending our little make out session as I place my hand over his..._

"Mizuumi, Tegami... it's your daddy. I know you're not there yet but I can already say I love you because... I love your mommy." _He gently said as he was looking down at my stomach and continued massaging it as if were already there. I gave him a kiss on his cheek as he continued looking with nothing but a glowing smile on his face..._

"Not yet honey... I already ended my period two days ago, so no baby yet."

"...Ok well... you see that little hut a couple yards away."

"Yeah."

"It's ours for the night."

"Ooh, Goten. What're you implying?"

"I'm not saying we should get started on Mizuumi, but... this time you can be as loud as you want."

"gasp Goten."_ We both got up as he quickly packed everything up and grabbed my hand as we ran to the hut... we made love many times that night, I think it was one for every night I didn't see him... I lost track but it was great and made more sense of why I should be with him forever... and if it turns out I'm pregnant after this night, it would't bother me because I know it's all going to turn out for the best... he's at the age where he could become a father now... he's mature enough to learn with me... Mizuumi... Tegami... you're not even here yet and I feel like you've been here all along. _


	7. Unraveling The Truths

**Episode 06: Unraveling The Truths**

_I quietly woke up for no reason. Still in Goten's arms, the room was still dark only to be lit up by the outside moon. I could hear him breathing behind me. His naked body was warm against mine. We laid together, warm in the bed, the sound of the ocean soothed the mood. I got up and grabbed his button shirt on the floor and covered myself up as I stared out at the ocean swaying on and off the sand. I smiled to myself just thinking about the dream and imagining all four of us out there on the beach. I looked down at my stomach as I placed my hands atop of it. Slowly I felt Gotens arms wrap around my belly along with the blanket as he sent a kiss upon my shoulder._

"Busy mind gorgeous?"

"Just thinking that's all."

"Is it bothersome?"

"No, just thinking about the future."

"Aren't you contradicting your own words?"

"I know, but... the dream was a good feeling."_ I turned around and hugged him._

"Yeah, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"...but don't you ever think of what might happen between now and the time we have those kids?"_ I let my grip loose as I looked at him._

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how old we were when we stood there with our kids?"

"We looked a bit the same only a bit older. Why?"

"Between now and that time, don't you ever think what's going to happen?"

"Not really."

"How about how we'll feel from now till then?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Have you ever thought of how many times we might break up and get back together between now and then? We've already broken up once... how much more?"_ I pushed back a bit in confusion. What was he talking about? I don't know how long it'll be before I see myself happy with him and our two kids, but geez, do we have to talk about how many times we're going to break up from now to then? How long it's going to be before I see myself happy like that? I don't know._

"I'm talking about being happy with you and our kids and here you're talking about the number of times we'll break up? What are you trying to say here? Do you want to break up now?"

"No, geez of course not." _he assuringly said as he sqeezed me in his arms._

"I'm just wondering because I want to be prepared for how many times we'll be in pain if we do. Bra, that last break up didn't hurt as much as before we got together but it still hurt like hell and I just don't want that to happen too many times."

"..."

"I've told you before Bra, I'm scared of you. But I love you too much to run away from this fear. No matter what happens, I'll love you. Whatever stands in my way from loving you I'll fight it, even if the odds are against me."

_I understood what he was trying to say. The truth is, I'm scared of how many times we may break up till I'm that happy as well. I really hope it's not too much and nothing we can't get through. The night passed and we decided to go to bed, I had trouble falling asleep since the one thing that was bothering me wasn't the dream, now it was the time in between. Who knows, maybe I'll be pregnant after this night, then our feelings would be a step closer to that happiness. Mizummi if you're in there, give your mommy the strength to hang on to your papa until we have you ok..._

**RINGRINGRING**

_ONCE AGAIN I've woken up to a stupid phone call. For once when I'm with Goten, can't I at least be able to sleep the whole night without interruptions? It was MY phone this time. I reached over to my purse and picked it up..._

"H-hello?"

"Bra?"_ it was a woman's voice again... same as always I couldn't recognize it...CAN YOU BLAME ME I JUST WOKE UP!_

"Yeah?"

"Sorry to wake you up."

"What time is it?"

"About 8am."

"Ah, it's so early."

"My apologies."

"Um, who is this?"

"It's Kirei."

"Oh hi. How've you been?"

"I'm ok. Yourself?"

"Fine." _After getting used to Goten working for Kirei, I've adjusted to not looking at her as 'get-away-girl' all the time, now she's 'get-away-girl-who's-all-business-with-a-steady-job' She really ISN'T that bad afterall..._

"That's good."

"How do you have my number?"

"From Goten, um, is he there by the way."

"Um, hold on."_ I turned around to hit the boy with the phone, only thing was, he wasn't there. Nothing but an empty space next to me in this little beach house. I got up holding the sheets to cover my body as I looked out of the window, nothing was there but the scenary. I looked around the room, his clothes were gone. I kind of felt like a one-night-stand at that moment, exhasted and sore from that night as well._

"He's not here. Why don't you call his phone?"

"I did. He's not picking up. I called his house and they said to call you and since you were the first person on his emergency call list I thought I'd call you."

"Well, I was with him. But he's not here as of this moment. Why?"

"He called me yesterday saying he wasn't sure if he was coming in for work today. Something about an appointment he had to go to."

_I kind of laughed to myself, that was the excuse he used to be able to stay the night with me?_

"Speaking of which, how's the baby?"

"Baby? Did Goten tell you already?"_ Oh geez, I hope Goten didn't say I was pregnant already._

"Of course, that's why I gave him the job here."

"Oh..."

"I see you're taking it pretty well."

"Well um, yeah..."_ I felt confused. I JUST told Goten about the dream last night and Kirei spoke to him yesterDAY. How is it that she knows about our baby?_

"To tell you the truth, I wouldn't know how to handle that."

"Well, I...love...him."_ I said still confused trying to figure things in my head._

"Isn't it hard for you though?"

"I'm not sure no tests yet, even so, I'll be happy either way."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. If he's happy, I'm happy. Besides he IS the father afterall."

"But aren't you pissed off?"

"I'm happy he's the father. I'd be pissed off it was someone else."

"Point taken. But doesn't it piss you off it's her's rather than yours."

"Um, can you say that again you were getting cut off." _Check please! What did she say? Did I understand her correctly? Did she say 'it's her's rather than yours'? Who's 'HERS'?_

"Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, you're good. So what'd you ask?"

"I asked if it pisses you off it's hers instead of your own? Or maybe at least pissed off at Goten himself?"

"Who's hers? Me? Or who are you talking about?"

"Paris of course."_ My heart began pounding in fear and hatred, confusion and anger... Did I hear her right? She said Paris? Paris? PARIS? GOTEN... PARIS... BABY?_

"Wait, wait, wait. Paris?"

"Um, yeah. You said Paris right, I couldn't hear that last part."

"Yeah, I said Paris. Um, so do you know how far along she is because I wasn't sure." _I began playing it off like I knew just as she assumed I did._

"I think she's about, close to 4 months now."

"I thought so." _I knew it! 2 months before we got back together and those 2 months we were separated before that that's when he fucked her! I tried holding my anger in as I continued drilling information from her..._

"Um, so Kirei, when Goten bumped into you before he got the job what did he say to persuade you to give it to him?"

"Let me think. I remember I saw him wandering the streets with a paper in his hands of available jobs. He looked depressed and tired. Then I convinced him to have a snack and talk a bit since he looked so down in the dumps..."

_------ _

_Kirei, "So why are you looking for a job now?" _

_"It's hard to explain..." after a while he began opening up a little more with his situation... _

_"Remember Paris?" _

_"Yeah, she's that girl you were with when I was still with Trunks at that hotel room that one time right?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"How long were you two together?" _

_"Almost 2 years." _

_"That's a long time. What happened?" _

_"It's a long story..." _

_"Ok, so what does she have to do with Bra?" _

_"During the break up with Bra and I a couple months back, I... kind of... well..." _

_"Wait, don't finish that. I can tell just by the way you're talking..." _

_"..." _

_"You slept with her didn't you?" _

_he just replied with a shy nod _

_"And let me guess now she's pregnant?" _

_"She started getting sick a couple days ago. When she asked me to take her to the doctor she took some tests and the results came back two days ago saying it was positive. Yesterday we spent the whole day talking about our situation and so now, I'm finding a way to support both of them." _

_"What about her modeling career?" _

_"She hasn't talked to them yet, but I don't want to count on just herself providing support when it's mine too." _

_"Have you told your current girlfriend about this?" _

_"...yes." _

_"So what does Bra think of it?" _

_"She just about killed me. It's hard on both of us but we're trying to hold on still." _

_"Ok here's the thing. I can pull some strings and see if you're qualified to work for my father's corporation if you want?" _

_-------_

"The rest is history from there."

"Oh, um I have to go now, I have another call."

"Ok, if it's Goten tell him to call me and let me know if he'll be in or not."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Bye."

_I hung up and phone and gripped it hard in my hand. The frustration and anger built up inside me. Was Paris REALLY pregnant? My heart pounded furiously. My emotions peaking. Nothing went on in my head but anger and the question WHY? I took my watch and dialed to Marron's_

"Hey Bra, whats-- _(her happy expression turned serious once she noticed my facial expression)_ Hey, what's wrong?"

"I need you to do me a favor." _I asked demandingly._

"What's wrong Bra?"

"Are you home?"

"Uh, yeah. What's the matter?"

"I'll be over" _I clicked it off, put my clothes on and before I headed out the door, a note stood on the table with my name on it._

_My dearest Bra,   
I'm sorry I had to leave you this morning without saying a proper goodbye. I had an emergency meeting with work. Last night was unbelievable. Thank you so much. I love you more than you think. I'm really sorry if I worried you when I brought up where we'd be in our near future, but the thought of losing you scares me. You're beautiful inside and out, (and I especially mean inside whoo-eee ) I love your agressiveness and your kindness. I love everything about you. All of this you already know but I couldn't have asked for someone better to come into my life. You're my life, my love, my soul, you're mean more to me than you can even IMAGINE! I love you so much. And I'm REALLY sorry about leaving you this morning. I will make it up to you as always. I'm sorry baby.   
I love you, always,   
Goten _

_I cumbled the paper in my hand holding it as I flew off to Marron's house. My eyes full of tears as my emotions took over with the damaging words from the note. How could he do this to me? How could he say all these things and let this happen? How could you love somoene so much and let this happen? AND OF ALL PEOPLE IT'S HER? _

_I appeared at Marron's doorstep and knocked on the door._

"Hey?"

"Is my brother here?" _I asked as my voice cracked from the tears that poured down my face._

"No. What's wrong Bra?"

"Call Paris."

"What?"

_I tried calming down enough to talk straight._

"Call her."

"Bra..."_ She pulled me in and held me against her as I cried helplessly. I wrapped my arms around her letting the note fall behind her as I continued on. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop. Tears just streamed down like rivers. I didn't know what to do or what to think. _

"Bra, it's going to be ok. Whatever happened you two will get through this."

"...it's not that... simple."

_She continued on trying to comfort me as we seemed to be back where we were before Goten and I got together. I laid helplessly on her bed as I began to calm down enough to let her know what had happened._

"Are you 100% sure of this though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hold on, I got a plan."

_She picked up the phonebook, found what ever number she was looking for and began dialing._

"...hello... yes, can I speak to Kirei please?... Thank you...(_ She looked back at me) We're going to get through this ok._ Kirei? Hi it's Marron, I'm not sure you remember me too well... yeah... no Trunks is still working on that deal with you father...well I need you to do me a quick favor... Well it deals with Goten... can you call him up one more time but on three-way and ask him one question for me... just try one more time... I can't ask him this question because you're the only one who knows... I'll explain later just call him up and ask him how him and Paris are dealing with the baby that's coming up, then you can ask if he plans to show up at work today... Please... Ok, I'll talk Trunks into closing the deal ASAP but can you do this for me please... I promise I'll explain after but can you?... thank you..."

_She put the phone on speaker_

"We'll find out for sure."

Kirei "Ok hold on it's ringing."

**Goten:**_I was in the kitchen at Paris' house._

"Goten, honey, you have a call."

_Paris came wandering into the kitchen holding the cell phone to me._

"What are you doing up? I told you I wasn't picking up the phone today. Besides you're supposed to sit and relax Paris."

"Goten, I'm pregnant not dying."

"Still, come on. Just lay here on the couch." _I went ahead and helped her onto the couch in the living room_

"Honey, I think Kirei's been calling you all day, why don't you just pick it up and tell her you can't make it."

"Ok, I'll do that if you promise me you'll stay put."

"I promise."

"Ok."

"I love you."

_I replied with a smile as I picked up the call_

"Hello?"


	8. Let Me Be With You Part I

**Episode 07: Let Me Be With You**

**Bra:**_Marron looked at me and gave me the signal to be quiet as we listened to their conversation_

Kirei "Goten?"

"H-hey Kirei."

"So, I take it you can't come in today?"

"No, I'm sorry I know I should've called earlier but I didn't know till an hour ago."

"That's ok, I'll cover for you today, but you have to come in tomorrow regardless ok?"

"Ok, I'll be there for the full day and make up for today."

"So where are you?"

"I'm at Paris' house right now." _AGH! Just the words coming out of his mouth like that sent shivers down my spine as I got more frustrated._

"Really? How are things?"

"It's ok, she's still feeling ill but she's getting better."

"And the baby?"

"Ah-um, The baby, it's ok. I mean it's still early, I can't tell much really."

_I pressed my lips together as the fact and truth came out of his mouth. I wanted to so badly just yell at him right there but I still needed to know what else he'd spill out._

"Did you two think of names yet?"

"Paris has. I don't really know it's up to her."

"Really? What are they?"

"If it's a girl, she wants it to be named Karume. If it's a boy, she wants me to come up with a name."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah..."

"Ok, well you better start coming into work more often. I don't want to have to fire you under these circumstances."

"I know."

"Besides, you can't make any money if you don't show up for work."

"Ok, I'll be in tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye"

Kirei "Ok, I hung his line up, are you still there."

"Yeah. Thank you."

_I started crying into the pillow as I cried louder while Marron rubbed my back continuing to talk to Kirei._

"So what's the big deal why did you want me to ask him?"

"... Can you hear someone crying in the background?"

".........faintly. Why?"

"That's Bra."

"Oh, I spoke to her just a while ago. How's she doing?"

"Not too well."

"But she sounded just fine when I talked to her."

"To make a long story short, that phone call was to get the facts straight."

"Ok?"

"In other words, she didn't find out about this till you told her this morning."

"Found out what?"

"That Goten and Paris are having a baby."

"What? That can't be. Goten specifically told me that he had already talked with Bra about this."

"Apparently, he didn't."

"Oh... I'm SO sorry Bra, I-I didn't know. I-I thou--"

"It's ok you're not at fault here. I'm glad you let me know though" _I said with a small voice full of pain, confusion, and tears._

"I can't believe he told me and not you."

Marron "Ok, well we're going to go. Thanks for your cooperation Kirei and can you please please please keep this information about Bra finding out to yourself."

"Sure thing, I'm so sorry Bra."

"Bye."

_Marron hung up the phone as I laid there not knowing what to do now that I was 100% sure of all of this. It was like a re-run from the last time I came crying to Marron 2 years ago when I caught them only this was 10, no 100 times worse. She was pregnant, Paris was pregnant and Goten lied to me about it._

"I'm so sorry Bra."

"I-I dropped a note he gave me this morning, it's close to the front of your door. Can you get it for me and read it to yourself?"

"Sure. I'll be back."_ She left the room as I curled into a ball letting all my emotions out._

"BULLSHIT!"_ Marron's outburst echoed throughout the house from the response to the note two minutes later. She came into the room with the note cumbled in her hand and her own anger appearing on her face. She threw the note in the trash and sat next to me._

"I'm so sorry Bra. You shouldn't be going through this, you don't deserve this. Maybe it was best if you two didn't get together the first time when you were like this, then you wouldn't be where you are right now. I'm so so so sorry Bra. Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm sorry I just came crashing in like this."

"Don't even worry about that. It doesn't matter. What matters is trying to get back at him for doing this to you."

"C-can I just be alone right now. I need time to let it sink in."

"Oh, sure, sure. If you need anything, I mean ANYTHING, don't hesitate to let me know. I'll be here for you if you need me ok."

"Thank you..." _She kissed my temple and rubbed my back one more time._

"Please take care Bra. We'll pull through this, I'll help you." _With that said she left the room quietly._

_The rest of the day passed as well as night, I did nothing but lie in bed crying aloud. Marron checked in once in a while to comfort me. I didn't even have enough strength to eat the entire day, I never even really got up. My phone rang a couple times during the day, my watch too, all were Goten. I threw my phone and watch across the room the first time I saw his name appear when it rang. Marron had informed my parents I was at her house and not to mention my whereabouts to Goten. It was about 4:30 in the morning and I had cried myself to sleep for about 3 hours before hand. I got up and walked over to my phone and watch. I had missed 14 calls and had 5 messages on my watch. I began dialing my voice mail to check the messages he left_

"New message sent yesterday, 3:45pm: Hey baby it's me just calling to see where you were since you weren't at the beach house. Um, give me a call when you can ok. I love you. Bye."

"New message sent yesterday 6:34pm: It's me again, I guess you're still busy or something because you still haven't called. Well, just calling to see if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight to make up for leaving this morning and uh, you know to maybe get a little frisky under the sheets again. Unless, you're still tired from last night's marathon, whoo you're beautiful baby. I mean it. I love you so so so much, give me a call if you still want to eat out or if you want me to eat you rarr. Hehe, I love you baby, call me later ok love you ok, bye."

_I rolled my eyes and wanted to yell at the message but I was still too weak to do anything._

"New message sent yesterday 11:48pm: Ah, you know it's me again. Baby where are you? I've been calling you all day and you haven't picked up or called me back. I don't even know where you are. You're not at the beach house, you're not at home, not at my house, not with Pan, not even with Marron. Where are you? Did you go with your brother to a business trip and forgot to tell me or something? Honey where are you? Are you mad at me? Baby if you're mad at me let me know, I'm getting worried here. Please don't be mad. I know leaving this morning was wrong but it was an emergency. I'm sorry baby. Please pick up your phone or watch anything just let me know you're ok... give me a call please? I love you... I love you, ok Bye baby."

"New message sent today 2:02am: Baby...sigh it's 2am right now and you still haven't called back. I'm getting tired and sleepy but I'm still waiting for you to call back. Your phone isn't off since I get the voicemail after a couple rings, but where are you. Are you ok? Are you mad at me for leaving this morning? If you are please let me know and I'll make it up to you please baby, I'm getting really worried back here... please. I love you, bye.- End of new messages."

_I shook my head, I'm not calling you back not now not ever. I don't want to talk to you again. You're worried about me, fine! worry all the fuck you want. You desereve everything you get you lying son of a bitch!_

_Next up, the messages on the watch. I was kind of afraid to play them since I'd see his face, but at least I could see the reaction of him being worried... I played them as he looked a bit normal during the first couple of messages then his expression got worse with every message, his messages were basically the same but he seemed to leave more camera messages between 2-3am asking where I was and that he was really worried. I could see it on his face. It hurt like hell just seeing him on the screen as he said false words in the message._

_I cried more again that night and wrote Marron a note thanking her and I had to get going and I'd call her ASAP. Then I flew to Goten's. I had the whole day to mope around about it, now it was time to let my feelings out to him. I couldn't lie around crying and not letting him know WHY I was crying. He needs to know that I know. If he even attempts to comfort me in ANY WAY AGH! I'm not going to have him try to get me back no! _

_I got there and began knocking on his window. The curtain opened and there he stood in his boxers as my eyes began helplessly flooding in tears. I couldn't help myself. How was I supposed to keep a straight face when the person I was told who loved me and I fell in love with, be right in front of my face after knowing that during the last 2 months he's been lying to me? He instantly came out and held me in his arms._

"Oh, baby, baby, baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

_After realizing I was crying on his chest I shoved him as hard as I could as he hit the wall behind him. I flew up in hopes he'd follow me as I heard him in a rush fumbling into the house to grab some clothes_

"Wait, Bra?"

_I could hear him flying behind me trying to catch up._

"Bra, honey what's wrong? Bra... will you stop? HEY!"

_I stopped unnoticingly at the beach where we were at last night. I was too emotionally drained and physically worn out to fly anywhere else._

"Hey, hey. Baby, what's wrong?"

_He stood in front of me and rubbed my arms as my face was cupped in my hands. I shook him off me and took steps back as he took them forward. I tried clearing my face from the tears that flowed uncontrollably. But it seemed as if every time it would clear up, the site of his worried face made everything go blurry again._

"Bra. Bra? Will you say something?"

"STOP IT GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Get away from you?"

"Don't touch me Goten."

"Bra, what's wrong? What did I do?"

"Will you just STAY AWAY FROM ME!" _I turned around, my back facing him as I walked furiously on the shore of the beach._

"Are you mad at me for leaving this morning?"

"Stop following me Goten!"

"Bra, you came to my house crying, did you honestly think I wouldn't follow you and find out what's wrong?"

"And did YOU honestly think I wouldn't FIND OUT!"

"Find out? Find out what?"

"This morning! This morning when you left to go to work! OR Should I say DIDN'T go to work and left me to go to PARIS' HOUSE!"

"Oh... yeah. I'm sorry honey, but I didn't want you to know I went to Paris' again. But... baby she's still sick and I-"

"STOP IT!"

"Baby come on will you let me t--"

"STOP CALLING ME BABY!"

"What? Why? I always call you baby."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! It's BRA ok! I'm tired of you calling me BABY!"

"What's the big idea Bra?"

"I'm tired of hearing about damn babies Goten! So shut up!"

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll stop calling you baby!"

"SHUT... UP GOTEN!"

"Bra, whatever I did I-"

"I'M SICK OF THIS!"

"What do you mean?"

"Geez, did you think you could just go on about our relationship just fine and NOT tell me she was PREGNANT!"

"Bra, what're you talking about I told you Paris isn't pregnant."

"..."

"Bra."

"..." _I continued walking faster._

"So this is what happens. I call you all day wondering where you are. You show up knocking on my window at 5am CRYING while I, TRYING to be a good boyfriend try to figure out what's wrong and fix things and ALL you can do is RUN AWAY LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO BRA!"

"a good boyfriend, you don't know how to be a good boyfriend." _I said quietly to myself._

"Hey! If you're going to say something SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

"..."

"Bra."

"..."

"BRA WILL YOU STOP!"_ He caught up and grabbed my arm swinging me to face him_

"FUCK OFF GOTEN! I HEARD THE WHOLE THING!"

"Heard the whole thing? Bra what are you talking about? What did you hear?"_ I yanked my arm off his grip as the hot tears continued flowing down my face._

"Geez, Goten will you STOP playing dumb with me you idiot! I was on three-way when Kirei called you this afternoon and you two talked about KARUME!"

"What?"

"That'll be her name right? Karume is what Paris chose if it's a girl and you would choose if it's a BOY!"

"What are you--?"

"Today, when Kirei called you. I was at Marron's house and I had told her to call you but with me on the other line."

"You... were on the other line?"

"Yes. So don't deny the fact that you and Paris are having a baby together."

"Bra... I... I'm sorry Bra."

"Yeah, sure. See that's all you do Goten, when something bad happens ALL you do is say 'I'm sorry' and you think I'll forgive you EVERYTIME?"

"I just found out about a week ago and I... I just didn't know how to tell you."

"When did you plan to tell me Goten?"

"I don't know. I just found out. I didn't know how to tell you. Everything just happened so fast. All I tried to do was keep you happy."

"And this was how you did it? Keeping something like that away from me?"

"I knew something shitty would come out of this, so I tried to hold onto how happy we were for as long as I could."

"If you had TOLD me something happened between you, I wouldn't be as mad about you as I am NOW!"

"I... What was I supposed to do? Just bring it up 'hey Bra, I'm having a baby with Paris see ya.' No. I loved you too much to hurt you like that."

"Fuck off with that love shit. It doesn't work on me anymore, Goten."

"Bay- AH, Bra I'm sorry."

"..."

"...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry isn't the key for me to forgive you, I don't care Goten. This is it. It's over. Go be with her. I have a lot to say believe me. But right now, I don't want to see you. I just came to let you know that I found out and I don't want to be with you ever. Goodbye Goten"

"..."_ He said nothing as I flew off home... My phone and watch kept ringing non-stop with Goten all over it._


	9. Let Me Be With You Part II

**Episode 07: Let Me Be With You  
Part 2**

2 weeks later

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Bra?"

"..."

"Bra?"

"I don't feel like talking."

"It's me Marron."

"..."

"I'm coming in."

_I stayed laying in my bed with my back to the door, crumpled up like a ball when she walked in. Tears slowly came down as I knew she came in to try to comfort me._

"You're brother sent me in here."

_'Great just what I needed...' I thought sarcastically to myself_

"They all left to work at the offices for the rest of the day when they sent me over. So it's just you and me if you want to vent about anything."

"..."

"She told me you didn't want to talk to anyone, kept yourself locked in your room, and have barely finished the food they send up here for you for almost two weeks now."

"..."

"I know this is bugging you right now, but you need to just let it go. Goten is a dick we all know that, but it doesn't change the fact with him and Paris."

"...oh gee, thanks for the support." _I said in an angry manner._

"I'm sorry, I know I should be more supportive. But how much longer can you keep this up Bra?"

"Can you just go please?"

"Bra, I'm s-"

"You're not helping my situation in anyway, so please. I'd like to deal with this on my own."

"No, I'm not lea-"

"Marron...please just go. I'll be fine. I just need time to process everything."

"Then will you call me as soon as you can?"

"Yeah..."

"bye."

_She left my room and I began crying a bit as soon as she left. How could she say to 'just let it go'? LET IT GO? LET KIREI CARRY TRUNKS' BABY AND ASK YOURSELF IF YOU CAN JUST LET IT GO! I laid still in my bed, all cried out, just in silence as I stared at the wall ahead of me. I began dazing off at the picture I placed there about 3 weeks ago. It was a picture of Goten and I. I was standing behind him with my arms wrapped around him and his hands placed on my arms with smiles of happiness on our faces. _

_"Aww Goten!" _

_"I know it's your favorite picture of us, so I thought I'd enlarge it to an 8X10 so you could place it in your room somewhere with the other pictures." _

_"I remember taking this picture on my birthday at the beach! Aww thank you Goten! I love you!" _

_"I love you too." _

_I had gotten weak over the past two weeks, doing nothing but staying in my room, barely eating as Marron mentioned. I sat up at the head of my bed and stared at my room, my heart pounded with hatred as I stared looking at all the pictures that were up of him or us. Anger grew hard and deep in my mind, my teeth began cringing, without looking my arm extended, grabbing the picture attached to the wall and I ripped it off and tossed it up. I got up and pulled down more pictures on the walls, and smashing it on the ground as I began tearing up._

"YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"_ I yelled as I swept the top of my dresser clean of all the frames._

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOTEN! DAMMIT! I HATE YOU GOTEN! I HATE YOU!" _I continued yelling sweeping more picture off the tops of my things in my room, just clearing out things that reminded me of him._

"DAMMIT I LOVED YOU! HOW THE HELL CAN THIS HAPPEN IF YOU LOVED ME? WHY? WHY GOTEN? WHY DID I EVEN BEGIN THIS SHIT WITH YOU!" _I grabbed one of the frames and smashed it against my dresser, breaking it. I pulled the picture out, not caring that I had recieved a small cut or two from the glass._

"You meant everything to me! AGHHHHHH!"_ I was frustrated and was finally letting all my anger out since no one was home. _

"AHHHHH! GOOOTEEENNN!"_ I ripped the picture in tons of pieces and threw it up like snow. I continued on yelling and breaking frames either with my fist or smashing another frame into it then taking out the pictures and ripping them. I was so angry. Finally after an hour or two passed, I was sitting in the middle of my room just crying my eyes dry. My eyes were full of pain, they had been drained out for the past two weeks. My complexion was unbarable, I looked terrible, but had no sense in caring. Who would I need to look good for anyways? It's not like I had the strength to get up and go out. I sat in silence, thinking about everything as I was calming down._

"Dammit Goten... I hate you... i hate you... GOTEN I HATE YOU!" _I finally yelled outloud before collapsing into my hands crying again._

"...so you really hate me that much?"

_I quickly turned around clearing my eyes, there he stood in my doorway looking miserable._

"Get out of here." _I got up and pathetically began pushing onto his chest to leave. I stared at nothing but his chest. I didn't want to look up to see his face at all._

"GET OUT GOTEN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! GO!" _I yelled, as I began pounding on his chest. _"GOTEN GO HOME GO TO PARIS & YOUR KID, AND LEAVE ME ALOOONE!"

_I continued pounding weaker and weaker as I continued crying. My voice grew weak, and all HE could do was stand still with his arms by his sides staring at whatever. _"goten please... just leave me alone... don't you think you've done enough... i hate you and i don't want to see you ever again... don't you get it?"

_I stopped pounding and just grabbed the middle of his shirt as I stared at it continuing to cry._

"how could you do this to me goten..."

_I then felt him squeeze me against him, his arms wrapped around my back as he held me tightly to him. This feeling was like before, the feeling of him holding me like this. It was familiar, like nothing had changed...we stayed silent for a long amount of minutes. I let go of his shirt slowly, and wrapped my arms around him tightly as I just cried and cried, like something would change, but I knew deep down it wouldn't. _

_I felt like any moment he would tilt my head up and kiss me and everything would be alright, like he could look at me with a smile and say 'Bra, honey. Paris isn't pregnant, it was a false alarm, she had her period this morning...' But this didn't work like that. It'll never be like it was before and I'll never be able to have him be mine again..._

_I felt him tilt his head forward as he continued holding me and quietly spoke,_ "...did you get any of my messages?"

_I shook my head slowly. We never looked at each other, I kept my cheek against his chest, continuing to stare off and I could feel he did nothing but stare straight foreward as well. Maybe it was just too hard for us to look at each other._

"... i left quite a few."

"Goten what's your point? I didn't want to listen to any of your excuses."

"I've had 14 sleepless nights without you Bra."

"..."

"... holding you like this again. Do you know how good this feels?"

"..."

"...bra..." _His voice began to weaken almost like a sound of a whisper. I said nothing, instead I slowly raised my head up to try to look at him. He looked straight foreward still, then I felt a drop fall to my face. Tears were beginning to roll down his face. I had seen him cry once before, but this was different, this cry was of more sorrow than I had ever seen on his face. Still he wouldn't look at me. I could tell he was trying to hold his tears back as he stared straight, but it couldn't be helped..._

"...bra... i'm... in love with you."

_My face expressed anger hearing the words..._

"...I love you, Bra."

"NO!"_ I pushed him as hard as I could out of the door way, slamming it shut and locking it in front of him. I hit the door with the side of my fist as my knees grew weak and I slowly sat on the floor with my forehead against the door. I pounded it one more time as tears dropped once again._

"goten it doesn't work like that... you can't just make this big of a mistake and just say I love you as an apology."

"...I know. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve this Bra. I didn't ever want to see you like this... I'm sorry."

"...sorry won't change anything Goten."

"But I really am in love with you Bra. You have to at least know that much..."

"I thought I knew..."

"Bra, I do love you."

"Then why did you sleep with her again Goten."

"I...I don't know."

"Didn't you think the first time was bad enough?"

"..."

"How did you let this happen Goten? You knew how much I loved you. You don't have any excuse this time..."

"... If I explain myself will you listen?"

_I said nothing, what was there for him to explain? He has no excuses for having sex with her again._

**Goten:**_ There I was sitting with my back against her door. We stayed quiet for minutes, I didn't know if explaining myself would do us any good at all. I can't tell her it was an accident. She's never going to forgive me. But I'm still going to fight for her. She's still the one person I truely love. Even if I'm having this baby, I don't want to marry Paris, I want to spend the rest of my life with Bra. But she'll never understand that after all I've put her through._

"...it happened two months ago, after we broke up."

_Would I really be making any sense? Who cares when it happened, all I know is I bet she's thinking it didn't matter when, the fact is that I had done something I know was wrong._

"...A month and a half had already passed since you broke up with me. Do you remember that night we had that huge argument when I tried to get you back after all that time?"

"..."

"You told me I didn't deserve you and our relationship meant nothing to you. You said it was like a buying a pair of new white sneakers. First you love and take care of it, making sure it's clean and you want to wear them all the time. Then after a while you start to lose intrest and you start to not care anymore, later to just throw them away for a new pair... Do you remember that?"

"..."

"So I felt like I meant nothing to you. Like you didn't love me and just wanted to throw me away for someone new. Isn't that right?"

"..."

"So that week, I was angry and frustrated because I didn't know what I was supposed to do to change the way you felt. Paris called about a week before you told me I was meaningless, then I called her later the week that happened and told her. She then had told me she was coming in to town for a day or two and wanted to see me to make sure everything would be alright."

"..."

"...She laid by my side that night while we talked... then we talked about the good times we used to have. I got caught up in the moment and... that's when it happened."

_I could hear her weeping quietly by the door..._

"I don't know why it happened or how. If I could change it I would. I'd take back all the pain you're going through right now just to be with you again."

"...Goten, please... just go."_ She asked in a weakened manner. I knew she was hurting, I wanted to just break through the door to hold her and tell her how sorry I was and no matter what I was going to try and work things out with her... but she didn't seem like she wanted to understand. All she knew was I had slept with someone else and now I was having a child with someone other than herself._

"...Bra..."

"It's pretty obvious you know."

"...What is?"

"The way you say you don't know why or how it happened."

"..."

"You're allowed one mistake Goten. That's what you told me the first time this happened."

"..."

"I took your mistake, now you made it again and I'm not going to be as forgiving."

"I know, that's why I was scared to tell you. I was afraid the first time, now I'm terrified."

"It doesn't matter if you're scared, it's pretty clear to me that you and I just aren't meant to be."

"...but,... how?"

"Deep down inside, you still love Paris. You always have. You might've fallen in love with me, but inside, it's a different story."

"Bra..."

"That's why it happened. If you didn't still have feelings for her, you wouldn't have let it happen. Your feelings for me would've been strong enough to hold you back. But it wasn't."

"But they ARE strong Bra. But I couldn't be strong enough on my own because you weren't there."

"... That's why I'm leaving."

"?"

"I'm moving away from you. My mom has set me up for some company business to take care of away from here. So I'm taking the job."

"..."

"...I'm leaving tomorrow morning. My things are already packed up and in a car. Don't come after me, nothing will change. Even if she were to have her period and the whole pregancy was a mistake, nothing would change. I still wouldn't want you back in my life, nor would I have the need to see you again."

"...So no matter what, you're saying I can't be with you anymore."

"sigh Goodbye Goten."

"So that's it. Everything we worked so hard for, you're just willing to throw it all away?"

"You did, why can't I?"

"Because I'm willing to work at it Bra. I've told you that I'd fight to be with you no matter what the case."

"..."

"But as always, you're wanting to just run away from it like you do with all our problems."

"I don't care. You caused this, so you deal with it. I'm not fighting for something that wasn't fully mine to begin with."

"Bra!"

"Goodbye Goten."_ I heard a noise, like she had left the room through her window? Fear ran through my vains, did she really leave like that?_

"Bra open the door!"_ I began pounding on the door_

"..."

"BRA! OPEN UP!"_ My pounding became louder... but still no sound._

"..."

_With no hesitation I shoved the door open._

"BRA!?"

_I saw nothing, I looked around her room hoping she'd be hiding. Nothing, I went outside the window and flew around the area trying to find her._

"BRAAA!!!"_ I couldn't sense her ki anywhere. Where could she have gone? I continued calling out to her, hoping I'd find some trace..._

"BRA!!!"** Bra:**_ I heard the sound of his voice continue to yell out my name as I stayed hidden on the branches of a tree not far from my house. I had watched him search for me for hours. Waiting for time to pass before it was clear enough for me to fly to the airport to catch my flight. There was nothing left for him to say to me. So what was the point in showing myself? He looked so lost, I felt bad for doing this to him, but I had to. I loved him so much, although he hurt me more, it hurts me just to leave him like this, but there's nothing else we both can do now... we'll have to get through this on our own. No interruptions, no continuation, no more... us. Good-bye Mizummi, Tegami... and Goten. You're future lies with Karume and Paris now. _

"My eternal love has ended... good-bye Goten." _I finally said quietly as his back was turned and I left quietly and quickly in the opposite direction as him... _

__

"...FLIGHT 4834 TO TOKYO, JAPAN IS NOW BOARDING. FIRST CLASS SEATS NOW. PLEASE HAVE YOUR TICKETS AND ID OR PASSPORT READY."

_I stood up from my seat and looked behind me to my mom._

"This is it..."

"Take care Bra."

"Thanks for doing this for me."_ I gave her one last long hug._

"Remember, you can always come back here. I'll make sure your father keeps Goten away when you're here."_ I gave her a little chuckle as I loosened up and picked up my carry on._

"I love you mom."

"I love you too dear."

"Please tell Trunks and dad too. And tell Marron and Pan I'm sorry for not telling them sooner."

"It's ok. I'm sure they'll understand. It's all last minute anyway."

"Bye."

"Bye." _I began walking toward the gate, waving bye to my crying mom as I left... not to look back again, to my past and pain. This hurt me more than this hurts you Goten because now, now you'll be free to be happy with her and your child without worrying about how I feel. I'm going now. I won't have to see that cheerful smile of yours. I won't have to feel you hold me safely in your arms. I won't have to hear you breathing next to me. I won't have to hear you say I love you and know how it feels to be in love with you anymore. Because I know with her is where you really belong. So it's alright, it's alright with me because I know deep down you're much happier with her and you love her more deeper than me..._

"Goodbye Goten... I love you."_ I lastly said as I looked out of the window as we were flying out of the city to a place where I would be for some time, a place where maybe I could find that something that makes me happy once again..._

The End... or is it?


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_5 years later..._

"MARRON! You look GORGEOUS!"_ Marron twirled around in her beautiful white wedding dress as she prepared for the biggest day of her life._

"Thank you for coming all the way down here to my wedding Bra."

"No need to thank me. There's no way I'd miss my brother ACTUALLY getting married especially if it's YOUR wedding!"

"LADIES LADIES! GET READY! WE'RE STARTING IN 5 MINUTES..."

"Mom don't worry we'll be fine." _I said as I handed Marron her bouquet of flowers. I was Marron's Maid of Honor. _

"Ok I'm going to check on the boys then..." _My mom then left to check on everyone else..._

"So are you sure you're going to be ok with this?"_ Marron asked as I stood in front of the mirror fixing my dress making sure everything was in place..._

"You and my brother are getting married. WHY wouldn't I be?"

"That's not what I meant."_ I looked at the reflection of her looking at me... she was serious..._

"What?"

"I mean, Trunks best man is Goten. Are you sure you're going to be ok walking down the aisle with him? I mean it's been 5 years since you guys saw each other, or even spoke."

"Don't worry. Today is your day, I won't let even Goten ruin this moment for you. I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Will you quit worrying about me and worry more about whether Trunks will choke on his vows or not."

"Oh yeah..."_ We both started laughing. I knew one day I'd see him again and I couldn't avoid it. But that wasn't going to stop me from being happy for my brother and best friend..._

5 minutes later...

_I walked out of the dressing room with Marron as we were preparing to line up. I was moving forward as I noticed him standing there waiting as he faced forward. His hair was the first thing I spotted. I just smiled silently and walked toward him and linked my hand to his arm as we both looked at each other. I just gave him a sincere smile. Him giving me one back._

"It's good to see you again Bra."

"You too."

_We both smiled and I began tracing my eyes on his body seeing how good he looked. It had been too long since I saw him, but one thing I noticed... no ring? I then felt him place his hand on my cheek forcing me to look at him._

"You're still as beautiful to me as you were about 5 years ago."

_He slowly leaned down and kissed my forehead. Then he leaned over by my ear..._

"I still love you Bra...even to this day."

_He pulled away and looked at me. I just smiled, happy that he still loved me. I loved him too, but I still couldn't get passed what had happened so long ago._

"Daddy?"

_I looked to Goten's side as a cute little girl with long black hair and dark eyes, dressed in a cute dress holding her basket of flower peddles, began tugging at his pants._

"Yes?"

"Where do I go?"

"Oh, first say hi to your Auntie Bra for me." _She looked at me then hid behind her father's pants shyly._

"Karume."_ It WAS her, Goten's daughter. As much as it hurt to know they had the baby with no problem, I could see how happy Goten looked. It was a part of him... a part that made him seem complete..._

"Hey it's ok, I won't bite."_ I said as I bent down and touched her head. She just hid even more behind her dad._

"Hey, come on out of there."_ Goten softly said as he picked her up and held her in his arms... Mizummi...sigh..._

"Now, say hi to her for daddy please?"

_She shook her head and dropped to her father's shoulder._

"Hey now Karume, she's not a meanie. She's really sweet. Say hi to her now."

_I began stroking her little arm and saying it was ok. Finally she turned around._

"Hi."_ She quickly said it with a smile and was quick to turn to her daddy's shoulder again._

"Aww. Thank you."_ I finally said._

"Karume, there you are Auntie Bulma's looking everywhere for you."_ Paris came by picking up Karume from Goten's arms and looked at him._

"I have to get home early tonight, so either you can take her with you or I can. Either way, but I have a big day tomorrow morning, is that ok?"

"Sure, depending on how much fun she's having I'll be happy to take her home."

"Ok, thanks baby. I have to take her to her spot now, it's starting. I'll see you out there." _She lastly said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips, not even taking notice I was there as she quickly left... I took my place and just got ready._

"So how are you two doing?"

"Um, ok I guess."

"That's good, Karume's really cute, you make a really good father Goten."

"Thanks..."

"OK EVERYONE LET'S GET STARTED!"_ my mother yelled out to us as we began..._

"Bra?" _He quitely said as we both walked down the aisle._

"What?"

"Do I really make a good dad?"

"As far as I saw today, yes."_ I noticed a smile on his face light up..._

"I just really wish Mizummi and Tegami knew..."

"So do I..."

_We looked at each other and smiled as we took our places on the alter._

_The rest of the night was just all fun and laughs. I had a good time, Goten and Karume were hillarious together. My life went on happily... as did his... mine without him... him without me... it hurt both of us, but it was the only thing we could do. I didn't want to be the one who stood in the way of him, Paris and Karume becoming a family... But there was one thing we both never forgot, how much we loved each other... _

_THE END... _

_How sad... ;;_


End file.
